One Piece 2nd Generation: The Great Pirate Games Part 1
A full week has passed since the fall of Leone, and the restoration of the previous monarchy. The streets of the towns are all empty, and the castle full. The king, Alexander, stood at the end of the cathedral. Dressed in a suit, with Faust, Kent, Jericho, and Terry, standing with him. Jericho pulled on his collar. "Man, Kent, how can you wear a suit all the time? It's s hot!" Kent rose his eyebrow. "Really? You're complaining? This is a spring island. So it's always like 70-80 degrees. And you wear two jackets all the time. A suit shouldn't bother you." "Kent..... Did you just use logic?!" "The fuck is logic?" "That's the Kent I know." Faust turned back and shushed them. "Be quiet.. The bride is coming." Faust pointed to the door as Yukihara came through in a bright white wedding dress. She had a large smile on her face, seen between the flowers she held. Faust looked to Alexander as he froze up. "Hey, calm down. This is your day." He whispered. Yukihara made her way down the isle with Fantasia holding the back of her dress. The crowd stood up and bowed to heir new queen. They arrived at the top of the cathedral. Fantasia stood next to Rhea and Ashlynn. Fantasia leaned back to Rhea and Ashlynn. "Hey... When she throws the bouquet... Let's start a riot," Rhea laughed under her breath. "Fantasia honey, we can't start a riot at her wedding day. Just relax and be happy... Besides, lonely women are gonna start one themselves." "Really?. Hmmmm.... Maybe I'll join in. It's been a week since I've fucked something up." Fantasia looked to Ashlynn. "Hey, you in? Why're you crying?" Ashlynn sniffled. "My little Yukihara... She's getting married... I changed the girls diapers! She was my favorite!" "Hey! I thought I was your favorite!!" Terry interjected. "You're my 3rd favorite. I like Reina better." Terry slumped down depressed. "Whoa.... Growing up today." "Now shush! It's time for the sermon." Alexander held Yukihara's hands and smiled. "This is it.. You're my queen." Yukihara smiled and nodded. "And you're my king." Terry rolled his eyes. "Eww! Get a room you two!" Kent slumped his head down. Unable to keep his eyes open. In a blink. The ceremony was over and he was standing alone in a dark room. "Hold on. What the hell just happened?! How come no one woke me up?!!" A janitor walked across the room sweeping up the trash. "Everyone left. That pretty young lady with the purple hair told us not to disturb you." "Rhea?!" Kent exclaimed as he ran out the castle, to see everyone at the beach. "Sentinel!!" Kent grew metal wings and flew off towards them. - Alexander walked over to Terry, dressed in warrior clothes. "So... You're really going huh?" Alexander asked trembling. His voice quavered erratically. Terry nodded, refusing to face his brother. "Yeah... I can't be number one by staying here." Terry said, trying to sound normal. "But... I'll be dropping by occasionally." "That's good... That's good.. Look. I know I was a prick. Im sorry. But I don't know how I can make it up to you." Terry looked up to the sunset. "Oh? That's pretty easy.. Just give me a hug." Terry turned around and embraced his brother. Tears rolling down his face. Alexander hugged his brother tightly, trying to hold back his tears. "I'm so sorry..." Alexander pulled his brother away and looked at him. "Now, you go be the best damn swordsman ever!!" Terry smiled and laughed. "Damn right!!" Terry ran off to a large ship. Alexander pulled out a log pose from his pocket. "Hey Terry!! Catch!" Alexander threw the log pose directly into Terry's hand. "You can't go anywhere without that." Terry laughed and gave Alexander a thumbs up. "Thanks fam. I'll remember you." "Don't be an Alexander!" "Really kid?" "I'm your older brother." "..........so....." Kent landed between them. "Where is my crew?!" Alexander pointed to the town. "They're enjoying the buffet." "YOU HAD A BUFFET?!!!" Alexander nodded and smiled. "Feel free to help yourself. As long as you don't fall asleep again." Kent stared at Alexander and nodded. "Sure. I'll try to stay awake. I would've been awake but you got boring." Kent stated bluntly as he ran off. Alexander and Terry looked at each other and shrugged. - Leone and Red were both beaten and bruised. A tall blonde man towered over them. "You two are pathetic." He said calmly as he kicked Red off his knees into the ground. "I expected so much more out of you." Leone was breathing heavily as he looked up to the man. "You bastard... Why the hell are you even here?! Did Joker send you?!" "Joker? No of course not. I'm here because I'm bored. Joker did tell me about your little tournament, and how he didn't think you two could win. So obviously I offered to knock you two bitches down a few pegs." "You bastard.." Leone growled as he slowly stood back up. "I'll fuckin murder you.." "You honestly think you can beat me?" "Shut up..." "Make me. Come on, I'll even give you a free shot." "I don't need your pity. I don't need your help. I just want you dead!!" Leone roared, barely able to transform into a lion hybrid. "I'll rip your fuckin face off!!" The blonde man rose his eyebrow before kicking Leone unconscious. "Oops. I forgot about your free blow. Oh well.." He turned and walked away. "I'm participating in your tournament. If you believe you can beat me before then, then I'll step down... But who am I kidding? You won't even be able to scratch me." Red reached out to the man before falling unconscious. Silver and Platinum jumped from behind a bush, grabbing Red and Leone. "He's brutal.. They didn't even stand a chance." Platinum pouted. Silver nodded. "5 minutes to take them both down... That man is unbelievable. The Golden Dragon: Saber." - Leone opened his eyes, to see him surrounded by doctors. He sat up to see Red, bandaged up and waiting for him. "Took you long enough." Red growled as evil energy waved around him like a flickering flame. Leone growled. "I can't believe lost... FUCK!!" Leone punched a large hole in the wall. "How could we lose so easily?! He can't be that strong!!" Red looked up to the ceiling. "Can we even still have this tournament? Saber is going to be there. There's no chance that we can win now. I don't even think Gear Lord could win." Leone nodded. "Gear Lord can't win. He was barely able to beat me. He's completely overshadowed by Saber's power.." Leone stood up and shook off the doctors as he walked out the room. "We're having this tournament. But we can't let Saber win at all costs." "How the hell are we gonna do that?" "By getting someone stronger." Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:The Great Pirate Games Arc Category:Stories Category:Chapters